


The Color of Love

by Twi_Writes_Sometimes



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: AU, Coffee date, F/F, Fluff, Immortal Wives, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twi_Writes_Sometimes/pseuds/Twi_Writes_Sometimes
Summary: A short coffee date auInspiration: she guessed my favorite color first try..but between me and u……. i didnt even have a favorite color until she yelled out yellow!! she was hella excited n smiling like a little kid. so i told her she was right and i havent seen yellow the same since, its in everything. i could probably live in it now.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	The Color of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading friends! I hope you enjoy, comments are always appreciated 💕💕

It was Friday morning, Andy was on her way meet Quynh at their favorite coffee shop, it had become their weekly tradition. She had her book tucked under her arm, but hadn't quite gotten through the whole thing yet. Work and life had come crashing down on her this week and she hadn't found the time. She knew Quynh would have finished her book already, even if she had to pull another all nighter, which Andy had repeatedly told her wasn't necessary and it was bad for her health. "I'm not doing it for you, I genuinely wanted to finish!" She could hear Quynh argue already. 

They'd only been dating for four months and already Andy could hear Quynh in her head all the time. She wasn't used to opening up to someone this fast, but Quynh brought out a different side of her, one that if she was being honest, Andy wasn't even sure existed before Quynh walked into her life. 

Andy beat Quynh to the shop and ordered herself a black coffee. She would like to order something for Quynh but she wasn't sure if Quynh had yet to order the same drink two times in a row and she didn't even begin to know where to start with the complicated drink orders Quynh would give the barista. 

She snagged their favorite table, by the window and read while she waited for Quynh to arrive.

Not ten minutes went by and the bell above the door chimed. Andy looked up, smiling when she saw who it was. 

"Sorry I'm late!" Quynh came over breathless, she must have run in from her car. "Artemis knocked over my entire box of cheerios and they went everywhere." She shook her head in exasperation. 

Andy chuckled, Quynh's cat was always causing problems and making messes. "That's alright, it gave me some more time to read." 

"I'll go order real quick." She said, squeezing Andy's hand in appreciation of her understanding. 

"What'd you get this time?" Andy asked nodding to her drink when she came back and settled into her chair. 

"It's an almond milk latte with two pumps of blueberry, three pumps of vanilla, and an extra shot of espresso because I desperately need the caffeine today." 

Andy eyed the large, overly caffeinated latte with amusement. "Late night or long day ahead of you?" 

Quynh grinned. "Late night." 

"Reading again?" 

"Yeah. I couldn't put it down once I got to the part where she snuck into the castle." 

"Oh, I remember that! Alright, I guess you get a pass only because I couldn't put it down either when I read it." 

They'd been swapping books with each other, they both loved picking out a book they thought the other one would enjoy. 

Andy was about to start sharing what she enjoyed in her book so far, but stopped when she noticed the excited look in Quynh's eyes. "What?" 

Quynh leaned forward ever so slightly. "I think I've figured it out." 

Andy ran through their past conversations trying to remember what she was talking about. "Figured what out?" 

Quynh's smile grew a little larger. "Your favorite color." 

Quynh had asked her on their first date what her favorite color was and Andy had told her she didnt know, she wasn't really sure if she had one. Quynh had protested that everyone had a favorite color or at least one they were a little more fond of. But Andy didn't know, she hadn't thought it very important so she never really chose. Andy had laughed and told her to let her know if she ever figures out hers.

Andy's mouth quirked into a sideways smile. "Oh, yeah?" 

"Mmm-hmm." Quynh nodded enthusiastically. 

"Alright, what's my favorite color?" Andy took a sip of her coffee. 

"Yellow." She said it with so much confidence, so pleased with herself for figuring it out, smiling like she'd won a million bucks. 

Andy paused, taking in the light and love that was radiating off Quynh, and smiled ear to ear, she was sure it was one of the happiest smiles she's ever smiled and suddenly yellow seemed like the most beautiful color to ever exist. "You're right."

Somehow Quynh beamed even more when she said that, and Andy wanted to make her smile like that for the rest of their lives. "How did you figure it out?" She asked Quynh. 

"This is the fifth yellow flower you've left hidden in the books you lent me." She held up an old yellow tulip. "It's the first tulip, but the flowers are always yellow." 

Andy didn't know what to say, it had been ages since she'd pressed a flower in between her books, and the only reason they were yellow was because she would place them on her coffee table while they were still fresh, and she always thought yellow matched the room best. She hadn't thought to check to see if the books she was giving Quynh had any left. 

"You can still smell it a little." Quynh held it out for her to sniff. 

Andy leaned across the table, she was right, you could still smell it just a little. 

Andy looked up, realizing how close they were to each other, they stared into each other's eyes, and Andy saw Quynh's lips part ever so slightly. "May I?" Andy asked.

Quynh nodded, her smile soft and warm. 

Andy kissed her. Their first kiss and it felt like a dream, like she had never felt anything so perfect, so soft, as Quynh's lips against hers. 

Andy knew then and there she would marry this woman and she would never look at yellow the same way again.


End file.
